<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Looking for a fic by lisa__34home</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052212">Looking for a fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisa__34home/pseuds/lisa__34home'>lisa__34home</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisa__34home/pseuds/lisa__34home</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I am sorry</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Cat Grant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Looking for a fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey I am looking for a fic.</p><p>What I remember is that cat killed snapper in Kara's office. The next day, Kara was taken to prison because the police thought she killed him.</p><p>Can somobody help me. I really want to read that fic again. Thank you!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>